


Test Drive

by Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, But It Shouldn't Be, Coming Untouched, Cute, Dirty Talk, Dishonesty, Hand Jobs, Kavinsky is his own warning, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Sex Pill, Smut, Wet & Messy, dream drugs, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray/pseuds/Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray
Summary: Prokopenko’s mouth quirked as he read over the note K had left him. Taped to it, with a bit of pot patterned duct tape K had almost certainly borrowed from Swan, was a violently orange pill. The note was brief, but it was enough to start up a smoldering heat in the pit of Proko’s stomach.





	Test Drive

Prokopenko’s mouth quirked as he read over the note K had left him. Taped to it, with a bit of pot patterned duct tape K had almost certainly borrowed from Swan, was a violently orange pill. The note was brief, but it was enough to start up a smoldering heat in the pit of Proko’s stomach. 

“Take the pill at a quarter to six. Wait for me on the couch in your briefs. No touching.” 

Proko glanced at the clock. It was fifteen to 5:45. He wandered downstairs, drinking an orange juice from the fridge. If he was right, he’d thank himself later. 

Five minutes in, he nearly caved and took the pill. The curiosity was eating him alive. He was half way up the stairs when it struck him that the effects of the pill could last for a limited time, and that if K had specified a time, he should probably stick with it. Sulkily, he retreated down the stairs. 

Ten minutes later, Proko stood beside the bed where he had found the pill. He decided he should get undressed first, in case whatever this pill did inhibited him more than he thought it would. Who knew with Kavinsky.

Undressing quickly, Proko grabbed the pill and the glass of water he had carried up with him, heading back downstairs to the sofa he had been instructed to wait on. He swallowed the little orange pill in one go, before settling down onto the questionably stained couch cushions. 

At first, Proko didn’t notice anything that couldn’t be attributed to the placebo effect. He closed his eyes. He was pretty sure K hadn’t told him when he would be back on his note, and it could be late for all Proko knew. As he drifted off, it occurred to him that this could be what the drug did, and that he could wake up in the morning bruised and sore. Proko didn’t mind. He had given K explicit permission to try something like this, but K had never seemed overly interested. Drugged out Proko was in a completely different ballpark from unconscious Proko, and Proko had been scolded for passing out at inappropriate moments in the past.

Proko woke from confusion drugged out dreams. His eyes connected almost immediately with the clock. It was 6:13. Not even a half an hour. He felt too hot, and as his mind cleared, he realized he had a throbbing erection straining against his underwear. He almost reached down and pulled it out, but Kavinsky’s note sprung into his mind unbidden. No touching. 

He felt like he was going to split right out of his skin. His heart was hammering, and his skin felt superheated. He brushed his arm with his fingers, and felt chills run up his spine. A whine escaped him, and he clenched his fists. No touching. He hoped Kavinsky would be home soon. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold out like this. 

Five minutes in, it occurred to Proko that anyone could come in and see him. He felt himself blush at the thought. It wasn’t like the dream pack hadn’t ever seen him naked, not like they hadn’t all taken their turns with him, but this was different. Proko had decided that the next person to enter the house was going to fuck him, consequences be damned. 

It was less than ten minutes later when the door opened. Proko let out a little gasp, and felt a little more precome slip out. His underwear had a wet spot the size of a quarter, and it was growing. 

Kavinsky stalked into the living room, passing the beer stained pool table and kicking over a fold out chair that was in his way. Proko felt his heart speed up. What if K had forgotten. What if something had happened, and he would simply order Proko upstairs. 

K stopped, his white rimmed sunglasses flashing at Proko. 

“What have we here?” He asked softly, and Proko let out another gasp as more precome dribbled into his underwear. 

“Please.” He gasped. Kavinsky smirked, whipping his sunglasses off and tossing them to the side. 

“Looks like you’ve been good, sweetheart. Is that true? Did you do just what I told you to do?” Proko nodded quickly and a bit jerkily. 

“What a good boy.” Kavinsky leaned down, gifting Proko a kiss. It was rough, all teeth and harsh tongue, but that was just the way K kissed. Proko moaned, his hips jerking up reflexively. “Okay baby.” Kavinsky murmured. He leaned down, scooping up Proko. Proko wrapped his legs around K’s waist, and the friction was enough to have him seeing stars. He frantically buried his face in Kavinsky’s shoulder.

“K-K I’m g-gonna-” He muttered frantically. Kavinsky started up the stairs, and about half way up, Proko let out a muffled moan and came hard, warm fluid spurting into his briefs and running down onto his thighs. Kavinsky reached a hand up to rub his back. 

“It’s okay baby. You couldn’t help it.” 

“But what about you, K?” Kavinsky smirked against the top of Proko’s head. 

“Oh honey. I think I’ll get exactly what I want.” Once they were inside K’s messy cramped room, K laid Proko out on his unmade bed, crawling up over him, where he resumed their messy kiss from before. K’s erection ground against Proko’s leg.

“I was thinking about you all day, baby.” K whispered in Proko’s ear. “Thought about how it would feel to fuck you. Deep and rough, just how you like it.” Proko felt blood rush to his cock at K’s words, and whimpered bucking up against K’s hip. K pulled back, his eyes twinkling. 

“Already, baby? I’m impressed.” He bagan stripping, quickly and without ceremony. The sight had Proko’s mouth watering, and sent fresh shocks of heat through his stomach. K wormed himself in between Proko’s legs, pulling down his wet underwear in one swift motion. He began to lick his way up Proko’s shaft, cleaning him off before sucking him down in one smooth motion. Proko felt the familiar spring begin to curl in his stomach. 

K pulled off with a wet pop. Getting up, he grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table. 

“Finger yourself open.” He instructed. Still painfully close to the edge, Proko shakily squirted lube onto his fingers. Not waiting to warm it up, he pressed his finger inside himself with a low moan. As he pumped it in and out, he could feel the pressure building more and more quickly. Shoving a second finger inside himself, followed almost immediately by a third, he let out a choked off moan before shooting his load all across his chest. 

When he came to, K was fingering him slowly, three fingers deep, while caressing and sucking gently on his balls. Impossibly, he was hard again, and bordering on desperate. 

“K...How?” Kavinsky smirked against Proko’s balls. 

“A little something I’ve been working on. Took me a few tries to get the dose right. A few nights dreaming, a few nights jerking off in bed. All for you baby.” Proko didn’t believe him, but it was a nice thought, and for now, he would try not to think about who K was actually dreaming these pills for. For now, Proko could allow himself to be fooled. 

“You think you’re ready for me baby?” K asked, and Proko nodded, flipping over and getting up onto his hands and knees, his hard cock swinging between his legs. 

K pressed in slowly, his hands rubbing little circles into Proko’s hips. Proko could feel K’s dick inside him, big and hot. He gave himself a few moments to adjust, then began to push back against K. Kavinsky took his cue and began to thrust into him, setting a brutal pace. Proko clenched against him, groaning and rocking back against K. 

When Kavinsky’s left hand snaked down to wrap around his neglected cock, Proko clenched around K and came all over the sheets in hot white spurts. Kavinsky swore under his breath, and Proko could feel K emptying himself into Proko. 

They collapsed against the sheets, and Kavinsky pulled Proko close, whispering praise into his head. Proko kissed his way up K’s throat, tangling their legs together. 

“You tried this yourself first?” Proko asked breathlessly. Kavinsky smirked into Proko strawberry blonde hair. 

“Yep. The first time I got the dose way to low. Barely did anything. The second time and the third time I got it to high. I took it and with in second...It was messy.” Proko felt himself smile at the idea, and K pulled his close and bit his ear. Proko groaned softly, the idea of a fully clothed Kavinsky coming all over himself within seconds causing blood to rush back into his sore cock. 

“K…” He whimpered pathetically. Kavinsky licked his palm lazily, reaching down to stroke Proko’s cock. 

“The second time it went on for far to long. I wanted to fuck your brains out, but I didn’t want to leave you horny for more than two hours.” Proko whimpered again. Being horny for hours with K didn’t sound that bad. 

“Of course, the real kicker was when I got it just right. Well, almost right. This goes for a little bit longer than I expected. I thought it was over.” K leaned in close, twisting his fingers over the head of Proko’s cock.” 

“I went out to get something to eat. Just to keep Jiang off my back. Got a raging hard on in the McDonalds. Had to jerk one in the bathroom.” 

Proko came all over Kavinsky fist with a gasp, his come spilling onto his stomach with Kavinsky’s name on his lips. He could feel K smirking against his neck. 

“You’ve made a mess, haven’t you baby? I’m so proud of you, Proko. Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kavinsky trying out the pill he dreamt for Ronan on Proko first.   
> Drop a comment if you thought this was hot.


End file.
